This invention relates to latches which may incorporate a trigger for the unlatching operation. The trigger can be lockable, as by a key operated tumbler locking mechanism or a tool actuated lock cylinder. Latches of this general style are in use today.
It is desirable to have the latch mountable in a single rectangular opening in the door while protecting the interior of the latched container from the environment. It is also desirable to provide a lock version and a no-lock version having the same external configuration and utilizing the same mounting opening.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latch with a new and improved housing seal construction for the rotating shaft which carries the handle and the bolt. It is another object of the invention to provide a latch having a trigger construction which can utilize a lock or omit the lock in the same otherwise identical configuration. Another object of the invention is to provide a locking construction in which a key lock and a tool lock can be used interchangeably.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.